


She knows better

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Anna reflects on the two kisses she has had
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 36





	She knows better

"Can I just say something crazier?! Yes!" Anna exclaimed in excitement, Hans was getting to his feet. He pulls her in close and lays a kiss to her lips.

But it doesn't make her feel anything. No spark, no fireworks, no butterflies fluttering in her gut. She's confused. She just said yes, wasn't she suppose to be happy?

Anna just shrugs it off. She was sure that time will help her love him even more. She couldn't wait to tell Elsa.

\--

Now she understands why she didn't feel anything from that kiss. She watches Hans putting out the fire, giving his master plan monologue as Anna struggles to pick herself up from the couch. She's weakening, the cold seeping throughout her whole body. 

_Colder and Colder._

_Freezing._

\--

When she's in Kristoff's arms, he has the goofiest smile on his face. She beams back at him.

He expresses how happy he is. That he wants to kiss her.

Anna's eyes widen in surprise.

He's tumbling with his words, flustered, and she smiles.

"We may." She comes in close, kissing his cheek to stop his rambling.

He's looking at her a moment and swoops in, taking her lips with his.

Sparks. Fireworks. Butterflies. She feels it all and more, wrapping her arms around him.

  
\--

"Anna??" Kristoff nudges her with his foot and Anna is pulled from her thoughts. She regards her husband to be. He's lazing with her on the comfortest couch of the castle (in her opinion, she's tried them all) in her father's old study room. It's the middle of the day. Anna realizes she should probably be doing something. But, being here with him is all she really wants to do. 

"Are you okay, honey?" He asks.

"I'm fine, Kristoff. I was.. thinking."

"Thinking about what?" He wonders. 

"Kissing." Anna smiles, crawling over to him and straddling his lap. _We're engaged, it's fine_ Anna thinks. Just in case anyone from the staff or her sister were to interrupt them. 

"Oh?" Kristoff looks intrigued as Anna runs her hands into his blonde hair. 

"Yes, and I would very much like you to kiss me."

"Of course, my lady" He grins, and Anna can't help giving a soft giggle before he kisses her. The sparks and fireworks light up in her heart every time they kiss. He's so gentle with her, cupping her cheek. 

Ever since Anna was a young girl she had believed in love at first sight. She had loved listening to the fairytale stories her mother used to tell her and Elsa before bed. So wishful and starry-eyed in meeting "the one" someday. 

And she'd almost assumed it was going to be Hans.

But now, as her kiss with Kristoff deepens, she knows better. 


End file.
